Pretty Girl
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: She's been gone for three years... and she suddenly just pops back up while delivering a box of coffee to the Host Club! Who discovers that it's her? And where has she been? -Sequel to Second To the Right-
1. Delivery!

A/N Yo! I told you guys I would be back with a sequel! I hope it lives up to your hopes! Otherwise, I would fail as a writer… and I don't want that, hahaha.

Disclaimer for the ENTIRE story: I do not own **_Ouran High School Host Club_**, it belongs to Bisco Hatori and BONES and the song used is **_Pretty Girl (The Way)_** By Sugarcult.

Let's go!

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head._

XXXXX

"Hey, Kyoko-chan!"

"Yes, boss?" Said girl spun around to look at her boss with violet eyes. "I need you to make a delivery to the university," Her boss said, handing the 19 year old a heavy box. "I'll go right away!" The young girl responded, walking through a door.

She placed the box on the back of her bike and tied it on. She climbed onto the bike, her jean clad legs on either side as she peddled away. Her long auburn hair blew back behind her in a pony tail, and her hat barely stayed on her head.

She arrived out front of the prestigious university and instantly regretted it. What if someone recognized her? Well, no one had… yet.

"Excuse me!" A girl yelled, running past. Her dirty blond hair reached the top of her shoulders. The two of them bumped shoulders.

"Sorry," The blonde said, turning and facing the red head. "It's fine!" Kyoko responded.

"Hey, have I met you before? You look familiar…" The blond said, her green orbs sparkling in the sun.

"N-NO! I've never met you before! Eh heh heh!" She responded, scratching the back of her head.

"Really? Oh well. I guess I'll see you later!" The girl said, dashing off down the hallway.

_That was close! _Kyoko thought, as she carried the box into the school. She looked at the directions on the box. It had to go to the music room.

XXXXX

Kyoko pushed open the door and nearly had a heart attack. There in the room were the ten people she didn't want to see; Rin, Mori, Hunny, Tamaki, Kyouya, Runa, Kaoru, Kai, Hikaru, and Haruhi.

"WAH!" She yelped, dropping the box. A few cans of instant coffee rolled out.

"Oh, that's where the coffee is!" Rin said, picking up a can.

"Oh, well, I did my business, so please excuse me…"

"Certainly such a pretty girl would want us to reward her for making such a long journey here on a bike!" Tamaki spouted off, grabbing her hand. Kyoko used her free hand to pull the hat over her eyes.

"It's not a big deal… And it's not to long of a journey, it's just twenty minutes."

"Look, Haruhi! This commoner is so modest! Just like our little girl!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever senpai. Look, if she doesn't want a reward, why don't we just let her leave?"

"We can't just let a young lady go without rewarding her!"

"We'll be leaving now." Haruhi said, grabbing Kyoko's arm and walking out with her. Once the door shut she sighed. "Sorry if senpai freaked you out a little. He's always been… outgoing. I guess that's why I like him," She said, as they walked down the hallway.

"You like him?" Kyoko asked in a surprised manner.

"Well… we go out." Haruhi said bluntly.

"Wh-…WHAT?! Haruhi-chan, you and Tamaki-kun are…**b- boyfriend** and **girlfriend**?!?!"

"Uh… yeah. Wait… how do you know our names?"

"ACK." Kyoko jumped and turned away. "Uh, you just… uhm… Well… uh…"

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked, looking under her hat.

"Heh heh…" Kyoko said, looking down. She knew she was caught. Haruhi smiled. "I had a feeling it was you. Your hair got long… longer." She corrected.

"Ah… yeah… so did yours," Haruhi's hair had gotten long. It reached her shoulders, and she didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, Senpai was still nagging me about being to boyish, so I just got fed up and stopped cutting my hair."

"What a waste…"

"Huh?"

"I mean, your time in he club, trying to make people think you were a guy, it was all a waste, right? All of your customers know now, right?"

"I don't think it was a waste. I made some good friends in the club."

There was a comfortable silence until they reached Kyoko's bike. "Senpai, why don't you tell everyone where you are? Or let them know that you're okay?" Haruhi asked as Kyoko straddled her bike.

"You're all happier this way. I've been talking to Anne-Sophie, Tamaki-kun and Rin-chan's mom, and she tells me about everything. Well, she didn't tell me about you and Tamaki-kun, but she told me about everything else. Like how Hikaru-kun and Kai-chan are engaged, and Kana-chan wants Hikaru to be her daddy. Kaoru-kun and Runa-chan are dating, Rin-chan and Mori-senpai are planning their wedding, and Tamaki-kun's grandmother died."

"Yeah, all that did happen… But where have you been?"

"Here," Kyoko wrote down an address on Haruhi's hand. "Come visit with someone who won't make a big deal out of everything. Like Kaoru-kun or Hunny-chan."

"Hang on, senpai; I don't think that Ms. Anne told you about Kyouya-senpai."

Kyoko looked down at the ground and froze.

"Kyouya-senpai is depressed. He won't accept customers; he turns down every invitation to go anywhere unless it's for club purposes, and he just… sits in a corner on his laptop. He looks at the pictures of all of us back at Ouran," She said.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi-chan but I have to go back to work." Kyoko rode off down the street.

Haruhi watched her drive off before looking at the ground. Sitting there on some pebbles, were tear drops.

XXXXX

Kyoko arrived home and plopped on the couch. "Kyoko, dinner will be ready in an hour or so. Why don't you just relax until then?"

"I will. Thanks mom."

"Onee-chan!" A flying ball of energy bounced onto Kyoko's lap. "AH!" She gasped as it looked up at her.

"Hideki-chan, calm down! I'm right here, and you see me every night!"

"But I still miss my Onee-chan when she's at work…" He said, looking at the floor.

There was a knock at the front door. Kyoko stood and looked through the peep hole, and there stood Haruhi.

_I didn't expect her to come tonight… _Kyoko thought. Then, she noticed a presence beside her. It was Kaoru.

She pulled the door open.

"Hey…"

"S-senpai?!" Kaoru gasped.

"Kaoru-kun?" There was a girl next to him… She was too short to see in the peep hole.

"Runa-chan, you remember Kyoko-neechan, right?"

"Oh! Yoshizuki-san! Yes, I remember! I'm sorry about that! It's been so long since anyone's seen you… and I only met you _once_…" Her short black hair waved around as she glanced from Kaoru to Kyoko.

"Don't worry, I understand, Runa-san."

"It is you… Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko's eyes widened at the sight before her.

OoOoOoOo

A/N Who is this mystery person? Someone from the club? An old customer? Someone from her family? Find out in the second chapter of Pretty Girl!


	2. Mother?

A/N hahaha! I'm so happy that this story is as accepted as S2TR was! It makes me glad that you all want to know what happened to Kyoko-chan –cries tears of joy- I'm soooo happy!!!

Let's go!

XXXXX

"_It is you… Kyoko-chan."_

_Kyoko's eyes widened at the sight before her._

Kyoko gasped as she stared up at the person right there. "It… It's been too long!" She yelled, throwing her arms around them.

"Rin-chan!!!" Kyoko said, squeezing tighter.

"Onee-chan?" The voice of her younger brother drifted to her ears. "Hide-chan!" Kyoko gasped, lifting him up. "Hide, these are some of Onee-chan's friends!" She said. Hideki hid his face in Kyoko's neck.

"Kyoko? What is all this commotion?"

A brunette woman came into the view of everyone. She wore a light blue dress and had a white apron tied around her waist. Her violet eyes glanced at each of them.

"Ohhhhh…" she said, fully understanding who these people are.

"My name is Keiko, I am Kyoko's mom! Please, join us for dinner! Suou-san, I understand you enjoy playing piano? Would you like to play ours? I loved the piano for a while and my mother gave us her baby grand. I'll have to show you after dinner." Kyoko's mother said a little too familiarly for everyone's tastes.

"Uh… yeah, that would be nice…" Rin said, scratching her hair.

"AH?!" Kyoko said, reaching out the arm, that wasn't holding her brother, and touched a piece of Rin's hair.

"Rin-chan… you… cut all of your hair off?!"

"Yep, it's gone," She replied, smoothing it down.

"It makes you look so cute! You look professional too. OH! That reminds me, Rin-chan; I heard that you and Mori-san are planning your wedding!"

"Yes, that's right." Rin said.

"Wow, I can't wait to see it!"

"Would you like to be in it?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kyoko cocked her head to the side.

"I want you to be my maid of honor, please."

"OF COURSE I WILL!!!" Kyoko magically hugged Rin without dropping Hideki.

OoOoOoOo

"Bye guys! It's been great seeing you again!" Kyoko called as everyone but Rin walked out the door. "Rin-chan, is there something you needed?"

"Don't leave again, please? I missed you."

Kyoko smiled widely. It warmed the Blonde's heart. "I won't leave if you don't tell anyone."

Rin cast her eyes down to the floor and said, "Why can't I? Do you know how happy everyone would be if you came back? Nobody would be sad…"

Kyoko looked at the door, "I'm sorry, but this is for me… I'm selfish… please don't be mad, but I promise I won't leave. Is that okay for now?"

The older woman sighed, "For now, that's fine, but you WILL come back to us, understand? And you're definitely not getting out of my wedding!"

"Okay, Rin-chan, I promise to be at your wedding. I think you should go, you're keeping everyone waiting!" The redhead pointed at the car that was waiting on her street corner.

"Yeah, I'll see you again. Goodnight, Kyoko-chan."

"Goodnight, Rin-chan," Kyoko waved before shutting the door behind her friend. Keiko walked over to her daughter. "Kyoko, are you upset? Or do you understand why they are upset?"

"I understand… but I can't stand knowing that they're upset with me…"

"Kyoko," Keiko said, putting a hand on her daughter's head, "They aren't upset with you--"

"Goodnight, mom," Kyoko walked up the stairs and into her small room.

The redhead shut the door behind her before leaning on it. She drew her knees up to her chest before wrapping her arms around herself and crying. They aren't upset with her? How could they not be? She ruined their club and the happiness that they had. Of course they were upset with her. Kyoko was upset with herself for everything! But the doctor said that being upset with herself was her problem… what did he say the problem was? Oh, yes. Overly sensitive to people's feelings. Stupid anxiety disorder…

XXXXX

"Kyoko? Kyoko, why can't I open the door?! Kyoko, please answer me!"

The redhead's eyes snapped open and she gasped. Why was she on the floor? Oh, she fell asleep on… her door? Kyoko stood up and wrenched her door open. The person on the other side threw her arms around her daughter. "Kyoko, don't do that! You scared me so badly! Momma can't handle anything like that right now!"

"I'm sorry, Mom… I fell asleep weird last night… I didn't mean to scare you, please forgive me." Kyoko pleaded, taking her mother's arms from around her and separating them. One glance at Kyoko's face made Keiko melt. "How could I not forgive such a cute daughter? Ah I love my girl!"

"I love you too, mom," she replied in a monotonous voice. Keiko's eyebrows raised as her daughter retreated down the stairs.

Kyoko walked down to the kitchen and got her breakfast before leaving for work. Keiko watched her daughter while readying her sleepy son for school. Everything about Kyoko seemed… robotic today. The way she spoke seemed almost… forced. A large bout of worry washed over the mother's heart as her daughter rode her bike down the driveway and off of the street.

OoOoOoOo

A/N I. Am. So. Sorry! It's been soooo long since I updated, but there's a very good reason! Yet, it's also a bad thing… well, here goes…

It turns out that I have tendonitis (over use of tendons to the point of constant pain) in my right hand, so I'm forced to type with my left hand, which works out okay, except for the fact that I am actually right handed. Obviously, when given enough time, I can type up a chapter. Please be patient with me, fans!

And right now, you guys can see how badly anxiety disorder actually affects Kyoko. She's afraid of people being mad at her and she gets extremely upset when anything happens to her. She blames herself for everything that goes wrong that she's involved with. I'm sorry for such a suck-y chapter right now, but I have reasons… obviously. Oh, and Kyoko and Keiko's names are purposefully similar.

Well, see you guys next chapter!


End file.
